


How We Met

by IAintGotIdeas



Series: The I.M.P Universe [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Flashback, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Love, Love at First Sight, Nearly everybody is different, Poverty, Sexual Humor, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAintGotIdeas/pseuds/IAintGotIdeas
Summary: Set three years before the events of Helluva Boss, the I.M.P hire a new employee, and Moxxie is anything but excited.When he finds out it is a ravishing cold-blooded killer that goes by the name of Millie, he instantly falls in love, and tries to win her over.Just how did Moxxie get the girl?
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Series: The I.M.P Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581589
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. A New Hire

The alarm clock rang. Moxxie groaned as he rolled himself off of the bed. He hit his head on his drawer upon impact, and instantly sat himself up from the collision.

The imp blinked. He took a case and removed the retainers on his teeth. He placed them inside.

Moxxie looked around his dirty room. Drum kits, guitars, synthesizers, papers, and guns. Lots of guns. They were all spread around the stained carpet.

The imp limped out of his bedroom and took a turn for the bathroom. Once he turned on the lights upon entry, he developed a migraine. Moxxie opened up the drawer on the right and took out some painkillers. He opened the lid and popped a couple into his mouth.

After brushing his teeth, Moxxie walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He scanned through the contents, and was relieved to see that he still had a quarter of a gallon of milk left. He took it out, along with some sugary cereal in a box, and made a bowl of cereal for himself.

He walked to his ripped up recliner and laid back as he sighed. The imp reached for the remote, turned on the television, and began eating.

“BREAKING NEWS: THE RADIO DEMON HAS CLAIMED RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF A DOZEN HOMES IN THE NORTHERN AREA. FOLLOW US AS WE BROADCAST HIS PATH OF DESTRUCTION TO THE TOP—“

Moxxie shut off the TV. He groaned, because he just tricked himself into watching pointless upper-class politics. 

———

Blitzo stretched his body in the briefing room as Moxxie passed by him. The boss was wearing a striped shirt, the same one that he used to wear back in the days when he was a circus act, along with a black tie. As for Moxxie, he kept his short hair spiked and had a tie with him as well, along with a worn-out blazer and a white tee. Knowing Blitzo for a short time, he did not ever dare try to talk back to the boss. He was known for being a teacher’s pet, and he was hoping that the boss would be some sort of a mentor for him once he moved up the ranks.

“Hey hey hey, Moxxie ol’ buddy! I see you got the fancy tie for today! Just like me!”

The weapons specialist nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“So, got any crazy ass wacky ass plans this weekend?”

Moxxie laughed nervously. “Hahaaa, I guess it depends on what you want to do?”

“Excellent! I was thinking about sushi. Or is that too repetitive? I mean, we’ve went for sushi last weekend, and the weekend before that, and the—-“

The employee held his hand out and yielded. “Do not worry, sir. I’m okay with going for sushi for the 17th weekend this year.”

The boss pumped his fist. “Sweet! Let’s just not die on the job, alright?” He snapped his fingers and pointed at Moxxie as he walked back.

Suddenly, a voice called out.

“Blitzo, where do you keep your snack bars? I’m on edibles right now and I need my snacks.”

It was Loona. She was still growing at the tender age of 16, and was already experimenting with all types of drugs, unbeknownst to Blitzo. Even though she literally told him directly that she was on drugs, he did not take her claims seriously. The red in her eyes were always dismissed as “constant time on the damn phone” according to the imp.

“They’re in the third drawer to the right of the fridge. Hey, SAVE me some, will ya? Heh heh heh.”

Footsteps faded out from the hall. Moxxie groaned.

“Sir, I don’t want you to be mad at me and claim this is an accusation, but I believe your ‘daughter’ has been abusing drugs lately.”

The boss sighed, and turned away.

That’s when something hit him like a textbook bitch slap across his face.

“Hey Mox! Guess what!?”

Moxxie shrugged. “What is it?”

“I wanted to tell you this a few days ago, but I think it’ll be more appropriate now since it is going down today. We are gonna have a new member of the family today!”

The employee looked away. “Oh, that is quite something.”

“Yeah! I don’t even know what the applicant looks like. They applied online, but whoever this person is, they are on their way here! Great qualifications, great taste in music, and best of all, this person is a fucking MANIAC!” He pounded the table in excitement as he momentarily scared Moxxie and snapped him back to the conversation.

“I can’t wait, sir.”

“No no no, seriously! This person was said to ve responsible for the second longest kill streak in a turf war here in Imp City, and they are coming to I.M.P! Those references she gave me were very crazy to read! Not a bad free agent signing, eh?”

“Not bad at all.”

They sat in silence, as a long haired Loona with a white sweater and black sweatpants walked into the room and licked the crumbs around her mouth. She sat down across Moxxie and waved to him unenthusiastically, before pulling out her phone.

“Did you find them?”

Loona nodded, took something out of her pocket, and tossed it over to the imp, who caught it and looked at it with immense joy.

Two drumsticks held together by string. He’s been looking for a replacement after he broke his old ones during a drunken night inside his home with Blitzo, and now he had the missing pieces.

“Ah, thank you thank you thank you. Look, I’ll pay you the rest on Friday, okay Loona?”

She shrugged. “Whatever.”

Blitzo rubbed his hands together as he put his phone back in his pocket.

“The new employee has arrived! Everybody, look sharp! He...or she, is in the building and is probably heading for the elevator AS WE SPEAK!”

Loona scoffed. “You seem overly confident this is gonna be a man.”

Blitzo chuckled to himself. “Okay, maybe I’m getting a little ahead of myself here, but come on! A killstreak of that caliber in Imp City!? Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t the top prospects in the turf scene on the male si—“

There was a knock on the door. 

The boss jumped up. “Hoh! I gotta get this!”

He walked over to the door and looked back at his employees. Moxxie was giving him his full attention with a blank stare, while Loona was still scrolling through her phone.

The boss smiled, and turned back to open the knob.

“WELCOME TO THE IMMEDIATE MURDER PRO—huh?”

There was an imp in a black bodysuit that went down to her ankles along with long black boots that raised her height. She had a barakoa mask on and had her hair in a long ponytail.

However, now that she was going to have a public job, she insisted on working without her mask, so she slowly reached for her mask and pulled it out, revealing a smiling woman with a gap in her teeth.

“Howdy there! It is SO great to be here at the I.M.P! Say, where’s the rest?”

Blitzo opened the door wider and stuck a hand out to let the employee in. “Right this way, m’lady!

Moxxie stared at the face of the new employee. He was blown away by her ravishing face, and her expressed optimism that gave him a warm feeling. This sweet girl was the maniac that tormented a lot of people here in Hell? 

He fell in love.

The new employee looked around. Only two employee. One was an underage hound and the other was…

Well, she focused on the employee closest to her and walked over, wanting to introduce herself.

The employee stuck her hand out and grinned cheek to cheek.

“The name’s Millie! Come on, put er’ there!”

Loona looked up from her phone and slowly shook her hand, staring into her eyes.

“Loona.”

Millie gasped. “Ooh, like the moon?”

She shook her head. “No, like my deadbeat dad’s favorite aunt before he abandoned me.”

Millie put her hand over her mouth. “Oh...I’m so sorry.”

The hound fixed her eyes back to her phone. “Don’t be. Guy got the death he deserved.”

Trying to avoid the awkward conversation, she made her way to the other side to introduce herself to the other employee.

“Hi there! As you heard, my name is Millie! It is a pleasure to meet you!”

She stuck her hand out for Moxxie, whose jaw was dropped on the floor this whole time. He looked at her and his pupils dilated. 

“W-w-who let you in here?”

Millie paused.

Then she burst into laughter.

“Hahahaha! I have no freakin’ idea! Can you help me answer that?”

Moxxie stared at the table in silence, then chuckled nervously.

“I’m sorry, I’m just surprised that such a nice and upbeat girl is…”

Millie clicked her tongue. “Awww, you think I’m sweet? Thank you! I myself appreciate a man with such dandy manners…”

Good thing Moxxie was sitting down, because he had the biggest boner in all of Hell right now.

“Yes, I-I-I-Do you like music?”

She gasped. “I LOOOOVE music! Especially performing it in a—-“

“Duet?”

Millie looked up, and paused for a little. “Well, I was gonna say I like performing it in a large empty room. I love the echoes, ya’ know?”

Ouch.

He glanced down. “Y-Y-Yes, I see that as a feasible...thing to like.”

She giggled.

“Ya’ know what, Moxxie, I like this talk we’re havin’. Mind if I sit next to you?”

Oh.

Moxxie was freaking out on the inside. So much so, that his body was visibly shaking on the outside. He held his finger out and pointed to the seat. 

“N-Not at all! It’d be a pleasure to sit next to you!”

She hummed as she set herself down and whistled. Suddenly, she felt the need to get the suit off her. She undressed herself and took off the suit, revealing her buttoned top and her baggy black pants.

Moxxie’s jaw once again dropped, as he whistled very quietly to himself at the sight.

Blitzo had himself a fun observation watching the chemistry between the two come together. 

“Well, Millie, can I call you Mills?”

Millie nodded and gave her boss an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

“Alrightttt! Well, Mills, we are in the middle of discussing whether or not we should go out killing today. I have a guy who lets us borrow his portal anytime, but I have to...pay him up front all the time, y’know? If we go, we have a chance of getting paid handsomely, whereas if we don’t go, we are able to save about $35.”

Millie stared blankly.

Oh man.

“That’s a tough decision, sir, but I’d say we should give it a shot! I’d be willin’ to display my skills in front of you all.”

Blitzo nodded.

While the conversation was going on, Moxxie was rocking back and forth in his chair. Had this been why he gotten out of bed? Ever since his career as a musician blew up in his face and left him in severe poverty, he has had little to no purpose in his life. Sure, the killing was alright, but he always tended to get way too intense when it was his turn to do the execution, and it always put him on the edge for a while. However, this was potentially going to be the best thing that ever happened to him.

There was something about her smile that spoke to him. That called to him. That dared him to take the next move.

For the first time in a long time, Moxxie has found purpose.

Damn.

That raspberry fragrance that Millie had on has him acting very strange. He hasn’t done this much thinking in quite some time.


	2. The First Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie is introduced to the work process.

Moxxie took a sip of his water as he stood around the cooler, taking an earlier break than usual. Blitzo entered the corridor and walked up to the weapons specialist.

“Mox! You’re cooling off early?”

The imp nodded as he carried a mouthful of water.

“Well, before we go out into the field and get our things done, I need you to do me a solid and give the rookie some pointers. Apparently she only used axes and knives during the turf wars.

He spit out his drink.

“Wait wait wait, you’re telling me that she had a whole killstreak WITHOUT firing one bullet? THE killstreak?”

Blitzo scratched the back of his head.

“Yeaaaaah...I have a hard time thinking about that one too.”

Moxxie threw his empty red cup in the trash and walked the other way.

“Don’t worry sir, I’ll make sure she is good to go.”

———  
Moxxie entered the target practice room on the top floor of the building. The room had three fresh target dummies hanging from the ceiling. They had their feet tied to the floor to keep them steady as well. On the left side was a few shelves filled with all types of guns. On the right side was a rack containing knives and swords. Millie sat on a chair by the entrance humming to herself. She looked up at Moxxie and gave him her full attention.

Moxxie cleared his throat and took out a Beretta 92 pistol from one of the drawers. He turned back.

“Okay. You said your name was Millie, right?”

She nodded with a bright smile.

He wanted to maintain his professionalism. “Alright, Millie. This here is a Beretta 92. The ideal pistol for beginners.” He moved the gun around in his hand while his other hand was directed at the gun. “Easy recoil, great accuracy, amazing feel, and easy to clean.” He smirked at the last detail, catching a giggle from Millie.

“You are going to find yourself in a lot of situations where something as compact and accurate as this can come in handy. Now, I am going to aim the gun, and fire at the head.”

He positioned himself and like he said, he aimed for the head.

BANG!

The dummy caught a bullet through. It stopped in the middle of the surface and left a dent. Millie was delighted by the demonstration.

“Oh my!”

He handed the pistol to her.

“Now you try.”

She got out of the chair and willingly accepted the pistol. She positioned herself in the middle and aimed for the head.

BANG! 

A hit to the chin.

Moxxie walked up and stood right behind Millie. “Ah. Let me help you with that. You have to line your feet shoulder width. Bend your knees slightly.”

She bent over a little too much.

He was caught by surprise. “Uhhh...slightly.”

She raised herself a little more and had her knees bent in the ideal position.

“Okay, there you go. See the little bumps on your gun?”

“Yeah?”

“Those are your sights. Align them with the target you want. Soon as you have that going on, then you can fi—“

BANG!

Moxxie jumped at the premature shot and nearly tripped himself. The bullet, however, made its way right into the middle of the dummy’s forehead.

“Wow, nicely done.”

She turned to him with a hopeful expression. 

“Do I get to use this one for my first assignment!?”

He nodded. “That’s yours to keep.”

She gasped in joy. “Oh boy! I can’t wait to use it for my first kill!” Then she smirked. “Heyyy, do you wanna see my famous axe?”

He blinked in confusion. “Y-Y-Your axe?”

———  
They kneeled around Millie’s bag in the parking lot. She took it out of her motorbike and placed it by the entrance. Moxxie was blown away as she pulled the massive 28 inch axe. The blades were in the shape of a very curvy H, and was made to easily slice through big bodies.

“Oh...my...goodness…”

Millie giggled.

“Ya’ like it? My papa handed it down to me once I became a big girl.”

Moxxie nodded as he took the axe and held it up, staring at it in awe.

“This is extraordinary.”

Then he looked back at Millie, who smiled and crossed her arms as she enjoyed the reaction from someone who specialized in weaponry.

“Thank ya’, Moxxie, that means a lot to me. You won’t believe just how much blood I’ve extracted with this beast.”

His eyes widened. “Oh man, I don’t want to know.”

They shared a laugh as Millie got up and held her axe close.

“Do you think...the boss is going to mind if I took it with me?”

Moxxie got up and gave a weak cough. 

“I’ll make sure we make it happen.”

She sighed in relief. “Well I’m glad.”

They stood in silence as Millie held her axe in one hand and the bag on the other. Their eyes drifted away.

Blitzo bursted from the entrance, catching Moxxie by surprise.

“Alright, y’all. We better get going. I got the money in the pocket. You got the guns, Mox?”

Moxxie blinked. “Uhh..I…”

Then he ran back into the building.

Blitzo chuckled and turned to Millie, pointing at Moxxie.

“Heh, this guy. Always a klutz.”

She shrugged. “I dunno, he’s very nice.”

“Yeah. He’s a great asset. Anyways, what brought you into the killing game?”

Millie spaced out, but shook her head and focused her attention back to Blitzo.

“Well...hmm...I had killers for parents and siblings. Just ran in the family. My ma always took me out to shoot while the boys played with knives. My papa said I was too girlish for a blade of my own...until I proved him wrong. Now I got this.”

She pointed to her axe. Blitzo nodded.

“I see. Well, I don’t know about bringing an axe to the mission. We usually carry our kills out in steal—-“

Moxxie ran back out in record time with all kinds of rifles strapped to his back and pistols inside his holsters.

“SIR! I THINK WE SHOULD LET HER KEEP IT!”

He yelled as he ran towards the two, and once he arrived, he panted and fell on one knee.

Blitzo looked down and thought to himself. After a while, he shrugged.

“Eh, okay. It’s your call, weapon boy.”

Millie smiled cheek to cheek from the news, and helped Moxxie up. As Blitzo made his way out of the parking lot, she looked down at Moxxie with pure happiness.

“Thanks a bunch!”

———  
The members were all standing around in a dark alleyway with a man who had the ritual set up in front of his RV. Apparently the mysterious figure lived there. The man snapped his fingers and opened the portal. He covered himself in a dark robe and a dark hat. Nobody could see what the man actually looked like.

“Okay, you. Come back alive so you can keep giving me the bucks, y’heard?”

He and Blitzo shared a chuckle. The latter nodded.

Blitzo turned to Millie and patted her on the shoulder.

“Well rookie, this is your first rodeo with us.”

She put her finger up. “Oh, I know a thing or two about rodeos, hehe.”

Blitzo paused shortly after the joke, and continued.

“Well, we are glad to have another member on board. Just remember this, and this only: if you die up there, your soul will never return. So whatever you do, just stay alive. You have a broken leg? Momentary brain damage? As long as you make it back and die here and HERE only, you’ll be alright.”

She nodded after every sentence, but once he ended his advice, she gave a salute.

“Yessir!”

Moxxie couldn’t help but smile after the salute. Nobody noticed, but he was ready to go in more than anyone.

The three walked over to the portal, and jumped in without saying a word.

———-

The three imps hopped back out and wound up inside the living room of a dimly lit house. Lots of logs in the corner, torn black leather couches, a small outdated TV, and portraits of abstract red paint all over the walls with many shades of red.

Blitzo turned to Millie and whispered:

“This guy is a fucking maniac. Keep the axe close, but keep your heat closer.” He pointed to the gun on Millie’s holster. She nodded.

Moxxie held his own pistol close, and felt a presence in the living room.

A pale skinny man with a brown bowl haircut and a white tee walked back inside from the opposite side of the corridor they just entered.

“Hey Shannon, where the fuck are my rounds? I coulda sworn I put them on to—“

He stopped as he and the imps shared a staredown.

Out of nowhere, Millie started running at full speed. She was quick and very elusive. Before he even saw it coming, Millie dove straight for his body and tackled him into the floor.

Moxxie and Blitzo looked at each other. They already had their hands on their holsters, but they did not plan to attack so soon.

The man was shrieking as Millie put down her axd and proceeded to throw swings across the mans face, left to right. She didn’t flinch, and her expression remained blank as she continued her beatdown.

Blitzo jumped up and down in excitement as he relished the sight.

“Ohhhhh shit! Beat his ass, Millie! Beat that man’s ass!”

Moxxie’s jaw was lowered to the ground. He stood there, frozen.

She took a few more swings as she left the man in a bloody mess. He coughed up blood, put his finger up, and tried to talk to the imp. However, before he can do that, she stood up and stuffed her foot into the man’s mouth, breaking a couple of his teeth in the process.

He squirmed in pain, and started choking on his own blood.

Blitzo stopped.

“Woah, um, okay Mills, we can take it from he—“

Suddenly, Millie took the axe from the floor, raised it up, charged, and made a clean cut on the man’s left arm. He yelled in pain.

At this point, Millie carried a sadistic smile with her.

She charged the axe again and swung for the man’s right arm. 

Silence.

Then, she positioned herself sideways and made a clean cut on both of the man’s legs.

All of his limbs were detached. 

She picked up her axe and wiped her forehead. When she turned around, she was all covered in blood. The top was all red now, along with her pants. On top of that, she went back to her innocent sweet smile.

“Ooowee! How’d I do, boys?”

They stood in shock. Their backs were bent, their arms were let down with no support from their shoulders, and their jaws were dropped.

Her smile faded.

“....did I do something wrong?”

Blitzo was the first to stand up. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

“That was just gruesome. You are a sick, sick, woman…”

She rubbed her arm and looked down. “Oh...I’m sorry...I just—“

Then he smiled wide and put his arm around her. He had his loud voice once again.

“...and we LOVE it! That was fucking crazy! The way you crushed that man’s teeth and made him choke on it? Brilliant! The cut on all of his limbs to make our job easier and allow us to bag his entire body? Wishful thinking!”

Her mouth was wide, and her eyes shone like jewels. She was glad to see that the boss enjoyed her first kill. 

Moxxie still stood there, frozen.

She walked up to him.

“What would you say?”

He was at a loss for words.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…”

———

They all sat in the briefing room, as Blitzo played with the stack of money that they received from their client. A whopping $5,000 in hand.

“Hmmm hmmm hmmm...all I see is green, green, green.”

Millie turned to Moxxie, who was still static. She was kind of petrified to hear what the imp had to say about her.

“So...what did you think about the kill back there?”

He turned his head and made eye contact with her. The puppy eyes really got to him.

“Millie...you are a natural.”

She smiled.

And he smiled.

“Me and Blitzo were going to go for sushi after work. I know it’s too much to ask, but—“

She jumped from her seat and put her hands on his shoulders.

“Sure! I’ll go!”

Blitzo turned and couldn’t help but overhear the conversation. He turned to Moxxie and pointed to her.

“Wait, we’re all going?”

Moxxie nodded. 

The boss clicked his tongue. “I see.”

On the inside, he wanted to jump up and down once again, because now he had two co-workers to hang out with after work. Blitzo was thinking to himself why he didn’t make a hire any sooner.

———

They all sat around the black table. Inside the restaurant were white wood tiles and a set of Japanese decorations around the place.

The gang had already finished their food. Millie chomped down everything within the first couple of minutes, followed by Moxxie and Blitzo.

They all laid back on their chairs, and looked to Blitzo.

He chuckled. “Alright, you crazy kids, I got it.”

He stood up and walked over to the counter.

Millie turned to Moxxie and nudged at him.

“Huh?”

She whispered in his ear.

“I fought with the old management the last time I came here. Decapitated the manager and forced him to quit…”

He whispered in her ear.

“Because he made a powerful enemy.”

They laughed.

“So, Moxxie, you said you play music?”

He shook his head as he played around with his glass of soda. “Not anymore. I’ve gotten rusty, and I have little to no time to practice.”

She frowned, but regained her optimistic smile.

“Hey...everyone should have time to do a lil’ music. Can I hear you play sometime?”

The perfect opportunity. He couldn’t pass this up.

He looked to her and chuckled.

“If you insist.”


	3. A Music Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moxxie invites Millie over for an awkward music session.

Moxxie opened the door to his house. Millie looked around in complete wonder. She enjoyed the sight of the mess that scattered all around. Millie felt that it was very descriptive and summarized Moxxie pretty well.

“Ooooh. Hey, I thought you said you don’t play music?”

The weapons specialist stuttered.

“W-W-Well...awful music doesn’t count.”

Millie stopped dead in her tracks and forced Moxxie to turn himself back around to the visitor.

“Aww c’mon! There’s no way you can be that bad! With a mind like yours?”

Moxxie blushed and rubbed his arm. “Heh, I mean…”

Before he can think of something to say, Millie closed the door behind them and locked it accordingly. Her tail swung from side to side as she strutted over to the torn up red couch. Torn suede, but nevertheless a rather beat up looking couch. She took a moment to look around. It was not the organized and clean household that she expected from the co-worker, but there was a vibe behind the disorganization that made Millie appreciate the fact that Moxxie took advantage of his liberties and tended to work along the way. He was no doubt a busy imp, and his neglectance of something that she thought would be a stereotypical bother for him only expressed his respectable flaws.

So she turned to the host and raised the question once she stood in front of the couch.

“May I?”

Moxxie then nodded and went over to the kitchen.

Millie joyously laid herself down on the couch.

Meanwhile, the imp on the other side was scrambling for things to offer to his special guest. Oranges? No, too unconventional. A glass of water? Very bland. He kept thinking to himself what he can possibly provide her with. It was unusual for him to think for so long, but the circumstances were different. He was feeling the pressure. The woman cracked a Southern accent along the way, he knew that. She seemed to be the type that was way too upbeat to try anything too inexpedient. 

He got it.

After a while, he re-entered the living room and offered Millie a glass of lemonade and ice. She looked up from her legs and gasped at the sight. She instantly got herself up and grabbed the glass. 

She smiled. “Lemonade!? How did you know?”

Moxxie scratched the back of his head and put on a crooked smile. “Heh, I had a feeling…”

Millie observed her drink while Moxxie sat next to her and crossed his legs together. He gulped to himself.

“I take it that you were not born in this region?”

She turned to him. “Yup! I’m a ranch girl. We lived all the way down south with the other imps.”

“Oh, with the cattle?”

She shrugged nervously while she continued looking at her drink.

“Yeeaaah. We don’t get a lot of sacrifices in the surface world like we used to. I’m startin’ to think Satanism is on the decline.”

Finally, she took a sip before Moxxie could say anything.

“I guess people are starting to realize that you don’t need to decapitate animals to wound up here.”

She chuckled forcibly, as if she was held against her will. It was clear that Moxxie was not great with the small talk. It only showed him just how different the two were, but he refused to give it up. He knew that Millie was a strong and skillful behind the blade. As long as he gets the ball rolling, he has a chance of wounding up with one of the most notorious killers in the city’s recent history. 

He stood up, and bent over the other way to pick up a musical keyboard. He sat back down as Millie whistled. She was impressed by the demonic design. Small skulls lined up with spikes etched into the edges of the instrument, along with a red and black warping pattern.

Moxxie pressed a few keys to make sure the sound was to his liking. 

Then he began playing a tune familiar to him.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0gyol1Cpc8

Millie grinned and snapped her fingers to the melody, obviously doing it way out of pace. She just barely began listening. Moxxie paid no attention to it, and continued on with his jam. He began singing. His voice was a little rough, but he did his best trying to replicate the pitch.

“Once in a while in a flash of light  
I can still see you fading in the light  
Tell me  
Where are you going  
Where have you been  
I'd still adore you, if I saw you again  
If I saw you  
If I saw you again  
If I saw you, if I saw you  
I would adore you then”

The guest sat back in wonder, watching as he flawlessly played through his keys. She couldn’t lie, the voice was not what she expected, but it was an improvement from the other voices that tried around her. She couldn’t say the voice was stellar...but the passion really spoke to her.

So she applauded. Moxxie couldn’t help but look at her with an embarrassed smile. He put down his keyboard and took an awkward bow as she continued clapping enthusiastically. He plopped back down on the couch and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Millie was already done with her lemonade. She put the glass on the table and laid back, then looked back at the host.

“You gon’ play some more?”

He shook his head as he caught his breath. “Maybe tomorrow…”

“Hey, I really appreciate you invitin’ me over on the first day. I already feel right at home.”

He nodded. “And I appreciate you for coming. I also respect the fact that you sat through that.”

She giggled, as he laughed awkwardly. 

They both gazed away from each other’s eyes, slowly calculating their next move at the same time. Moxxie decided he wanted to get to know her a little better.

“So, you probably get this a lot, but how did you do it?”

She looked into his eyes. “What’s that?”

He cleared his throat and refocused. “Sorry. I wanted to ask you how you managed to kill so many imps out there in the turf wars without a ranged weapon. Were they not armed?”

She shook her head and rubbed her hands together. “Alright, SO, what basically happened was that I was the last stand for my boss. They had to capture the tall bank complex deep downtown, and if they took control of it, we were toast. Luckily, this gal managed to chop em’ down as they moved floor to floor. Only one imp made it out of there alive that day, hehe.”

Moxxie snapped his fingers. “Ah, so you used the enclosed spaces to your advantage and proceeded to execute each rival one by one?”

She nodded. “Pickin’ cherries on a warm summer day. What about you, Mox? Any juicy stories to tell?”

He shrugged. “Well, it’s complicated…” To his dismay, the guest continued looking into his soul with her puppy eyes, paying close attention to each word. Moxxie sighed.

“I had aspirations of being a successful music composer. Then I had aspirations of being a successful singer. Then guitarist, keyboardist, and drums. Sadly, I had minimal success in every aspect.”

She pondered. “Why was that?”

He looked down and hung his head in shame. “I really don’t know. I suppose I just wasn’t charismatic enough to woo over the audience. You have to be very efficient in order for people to give half a buck about you in Hell, and sadly, I did not have the talent. I had an existential crisis, until one day I decided that if Hell wants me to be a cold-hearted imp, then I shall become a cold-hearted imp. I used my work ethic to expand my knowledge of weapons, because Satan knows I cannot handle on my own just by physical strength. It paid off. I ventured off on my own to this very city and found myself entangled in the same turf wars, only a little before you joined. I did pretty good. Sniped a couple heads, blew up a couple bodies, shot down a couple men. A lot of people were intrigued by my professional assortments going into the brutality of a turf war, and wanted to utilize my extensive knowledge for such tasks. The last thing I expected was to sign with a homeless imp who had nothing else but his company. That was Blitzo.”

She gasped. “Blitzo was homeless?”

He nodded. “Yeah. He walked by me giving one of my keyboarding performances on the street since I was short on stolen money, and instead of tipping me, he sat with me and wanted to stick with the noise because it ‘made him feel safe’. Of course, he started a conversation about his own circus act, and we talked it up for a straight hour. Afterwards, we gave each other our business info and realized that we would make a perfect team. I know it sounds very chummy, but I still see him as my superior.”

She laid herself down behind the sitting Moxxie and looked at the ceiling. “Wow...that’s pretty juicy, heh.”

They both shared a laugh.

“Does it still hurt?”

“What hurts?”

“The failed musician thing?”

He shrugged. “It’s whatever. I mean, I bought this house recently. It’s the first time I have ever purchased a house, and it has been good to me this past year. I’m getting money, and I’m teaching myself a couple of new things, so I’d say I’m just moving forward.”

Millie tapped her fingers on the table.. “Of course, of course. Hey um...is it okay if I crash here?”

Oh man.

Moxxie stood up and got a little too excited. “Yeah of cour—That’s fine by me. Were you sharing a place with an annoying neighbor or roommate of some sort or anything like that?”

She shook her head. “I don’t have a place to stay…”

“Oh.”

Millie stood up and stretched her right arm. “Yeah, I used to move from place to place and occasionally sleep near parking lots, but don’t worry, I’m gettin’ a house real soon!”

Moxxie held his hands up. “Don’t worry about it. You can stay as long as you need to.”

She smiled.

————

Moxxie walked back inside the dim living room and handed Millie a suave black blanket. It was thick and very fluffy.

She thanked him for the layer and smelt it. Millie was very fond of the aroma.

“Lavender...I freakin’ love it.”

Moxxie chuckled as he scratched his neck. 

“I am assuming we are ‘roomies’ now?”

Millie stopped sniffing the blanket and looked up at him with a smirk.

“Guess we are, teamie-roomie. Thank ya’ for the blanket.”

He smiled. “That’s yours to keep, along with the toothbrush and everything. I got plenty more blankets in the closet if you need them.” Moxxie clapped his hands together. “Alright then...I’ll be heading off to bed. If you need anything else, please let me know.”

She gave him a thumbs up as he walked away. “G’night, roomie!”

He turned around and gave her two thumbs up. “G’night, roomie.”

She giggled. The lights were turned off and she heard the door close.

Moxxie was inside his room, and made a celebratory dive to his bed. He was in complete joy, but just what did he do to deserve this? First they went on their first assignment together, then they went out to eat, and now they’re going to live together for a while? It was a perfect plan that he worked on along the way, and it seemed like it was going to pay off soon. He wasn’t just doing it for himself, he wanted to support the new girl in every way he could, including lavender blankets and spare toothbrushes unopened in the drawer. 

The only problem is, does she view Moxxie that way? For a first day, Millie gave him a great impression, but what if this impression is easily attainable by anyone else? Is he really that special, or was Millie just being nice? The more he thought about it, the more it was eating him up.

But it didn’t matter for now. The girl was sleeping on his couch, which was not bad for a first day.

One leap at a time.

————

[Millie’s P.O.V]

The lavender was a scent I missed ever since I was growin’ up. The blanket felt amazin’, and the couch? Much more comfortable than layin’ down on concrete, that’s for sure.

I was scared for my life thinkin’ this new job was gonna get hard to get used to, but I was wrong. The boss seemed nice, Moxxie is very friendly and I get a place to stay in while I wait for the entire thing to blow over.

Actually…

I pick up the phone and scoff at the first damn message that pops up.

“WE LOST IT. YOU SHULD HAVE NEVR LEFT. FUCK!!!”

Ugh. I’ll get to it tomorrow mornin’. 

I put the phone back and looked around. This was a great place, and Mox said this was his first house? Man. I gotta get myself one of these soon. 

Or maybe I can just stay here and see if Moxxie minds…

Because that imp is something else…

...and I can’t wait to listen to that song he’s planned for tomorrow mornin’. He’s pretty good.


	4. Moleshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the new roommates enjoy breakfast, Moxxie dives deep into his past.

=====

“The fuck are your intentions, Mister Moleshi?” said a black robed demon with large horns and a bushy goatee.

The imp could not respond. He was too busy fighting back his tears as he shakingly held the violin in his hands. It was clear that this lesson was not working out, and it should not have been ever asked by him.

Silence.

The instructor grabbed a ruler from the counter and slapped Moleshi across the face with it. A hard swing that left its mark upon the student.

“I said, what the FUCK are your intentions?”

The imp shook his head as he began to cry and held his bruised cheek. The instructor showed no remorse. He simply huffed and turned back around towards the table in front of the stage.

“You want to be a musician, huh? My ass. Give you the chance and we’ll be really fucked.”

=====

A fog struck Imp City and swallowed everything that was not within a few yards. It was hard to see anywhere outside.

Meanwhile in his small quirky little house, Moxxie had woken up in his bedsheets and instantly spotted a familiar smell from the living room. 

———

“Breakfast is ready!”

Millie gleamed as she finished cooking the bacon and placed it onto her plate and another. Along with the strips of bacon included peppered scrambled eggs. 

She put the plate in front of Moxxie as he sat on the couch by the coffee table, and once she did, Moxxie looked up at her and smiled. “Thank you.”

Millie replied with a smile of her own and walked over to the armchair just by the coffee table. They both were now sitting down eating breakfast.

“Did I do a good job?” The guest patiently waited for Moxxie’s analysis, hoping to receive something positive. She did not want to freeload off of him. Because Millie was now living here, she felt she needed to help around and reward Moxxie for his selflessness.

Unbeknownst to her, it was the host who owed a debt.

He nodded. “This is amazing. Eggs cooked perfectly, bacon cooked perfectly. I mean, look at the strips. No fat in sight.”

Millie’s eyes beamed. She gave a little smile before she began chomping down her eggs.

“So, some darn crazy weather outside, huh?”

“Yep.”

Moxxie did not help his case at all. He failed to continue conversations, and now they had to eat in silence for another dozen of seconds.

His eyes drifted to the girl.

She was already looking at him, and they instantly looked away. However, Millie felt that it was appropriate to explain herself.

“Sooo, I hope you didn’t mind but I dusted some...things today.”

Oh no.

Moxxie gulped, and held his hand out, as if he signaled her to continue. She leaned over and said it right to him.

“You’re not from around here either, arent’cha?”

All the host can do was shrug and continue eating. Millie was a little annoyed that he subtly adapted the “no talking while eating” policy, but she couldn’t really ask more of him, because she was invited to crash here.

Once Moxxie finished chewing, he turned to Millie.

“Not exactly.”

This only intrigued Millie, who lifted the fork by her mouth as she continued thinking.

“I saw your fancy antique plates and vases. I remember when my mama bought the vase you had by the hall, except yours was made of a shinier material and a lot more carvings around it. They only sell those to the wealthiest of demons and imps. Moxxie…”

He focused back to her. “Yeah?”

“Are you from the North?”

The North. It was a place that Moxxie has been far too familiar with. Not only was the region a part of his childhood, but it also played a vital role in his biggest failures and regrets. He was born into a middle-class family that were fortunate enough to live in the hills. Although his parents were good for him for the most part, the environment sure wasn’t. Nobody in that household knew how to handle the spoils of the North, and would often find themselves appearing ten times poorer than they should. Every neighbor was a complete asshole. Every last one of them. Although they earned the same house as they did, it didn’t matter because they were seen as “feeble imps”. When given the option of staying with then at adolescence and inheriting the property once they passed, he gave it a shot. When his dreams of being a successful musician were crushed, it was more than enough to force him out. His family wasn’t too happy about it, but they couldn’t be angry with him at all. He felt he would have great advantages to land him a job in Pentagram City, but coming to the bustling town as a mere imp only made his circumstances worse. Now he resides in Imp City, where he continues to struggle with it all.

Moxxie groaned, put the fork down, and laid back on the couch.

“Yes.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Well what brings you here out of all places? I hope ya’ don’t take any offense, but you don’t deserve to live in this silly ol’ town.”

He put his hand up. “No, that’s bodacious. That’s not me.” He sighed. “Yes, I’m from the North, but I don’t actually affiliate with anybody in the North, you know what I’m saying? I chose to leave because I was not good enough. I chose to continue onto Pentagram City but I left because I was not good enough. Now I live here, and I still feel the oppression.”

She took a bite of the bacon strip. “Well, don’t ya’ have family there?”

He nodded.

“So why don’t you stick with em’?”

Moxxie cracked his neck left and right. Millie was shocked since that came out of nowhere. She did not take him as that type of person. “I dug myself far too deep there. I can’t burden them with that, I can only step outside and make a life for myself here in the real world.” The imp leaned forward and picked his fork up. He continued eating.

Millie had nothing to add. “Hmm.”

For a good seven seconds.

“Is it true that Moxxie isn’t your real name?”

His eyes widened. 

“T-T-That is true.” 

She gasped, and dropped her fork to cover her mouth.

“So your name really is…”

He nodded. “Yes. I haven’t heard that name in a very long time, and I don’t intend to ever hear it again. That name turned to dirt in my final days up there, which is why I left with a completely different “label” for myself.”

“Oh.”

Moxxie already finished eating. He picked up his plate, stood up, and left for the kitchen. Millie sat there and ate the last of her eggs. A minute later, she followed and entered. Moxxie was already washing his plate there.

She held the plate close as she arrived by his side. His eyes drifted from the plate and landed on hers’.

“Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me, roomie.”

She winked, and Moxxie couldn’t help but chuckle.

=====

“FUCK OFF! GO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND COME BACK!”

Moleshi nodded, walked out of the stage and down the stairs. Once he entered the door that led to backstage, he threw the violin across the room, catching everybody’s attention and even garnering a couple of gasps.

The instructor slammed his fist on the table and started running towards the room. Moleshi looked over his shoulder and he was frozen in shock as the teacher now ran towards him at full speed. 

Once he was in range, he punched the imp across the face and caused him to fall down. Moleshi grunted as the teacher held him by his small arms and got in his face.

“YOU’RE DESTROYING MY FUCKING PROPERTY NOW!?”

The imp shook his head. “N-N-No sir, I w-w-was ju-just--”

He was cut short as he felt another punch across his face.

And the beating continued for thirty seconds.


	5. House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot shot client calls up the I.M.P to prove themselves loyal. Moxxie raises tensions between him and Blitzo, while also trying to spend more time with the new employee.

Blitzo was holding yet another meeting for the employees, and even brought a teenage Loona on board to see how it is done. He had high hopes for the hound. Although she dropped out of murder school rather fast, the imp was confident that Loona possessed qualities that other killers in Hell would die for. The problem is, she was completely fascinated by the repetition behind killing. She saw it as more of a chore than an actual passion that she wanted to follow. Sadly, she saw many things the same way, and didn’t really have a concrete goal or career in mind for her to pursue.

Nevertheless, she was present, and she was anything but all ears. Moxxie tapped the table, as Millie held her hands together and kept her posture. Today, she was wearing a black long-sleeve turtle neck and some denim jeans. Although it was her second day, she quickly picked up the notion that Blitzo cared very little about what they wore to work, unless of course it was his own daughter, who was sporting a white buttoned shirt and some black slacks. It took a lot of fight to get her to wear it.

The imp clapped his hands and pumped his fists up. “ALRIGHTY! Business may NOT be as usual today. Loona, you’re still going to stay behind and make sure nobody robs this joint--” Loona groaned, and focused back to her phone. “Fucking shit, alright then, “dad”.” Blitzo winked and turned to Moxxie and Millie. “Okay, guys. Unfortunately, we don’t have anything to work on today. Slow week, I know…”

Millie gasped. “Really!? Oh, sir, that’s horrible! Is there anything we can do to keep things ‘round here productive!?” Blitzo smirked. “You read my mind, rookie! I was given a house call yesterday. A powerful man outside of the city has expressed TREMENDOUS interest towards our services, and he wants us to prove we are fit for the job! So, we are going to ‘voluntarily’ do him a solid and tidy up his crib just to sweeten the deal.”

Moxxie raised an eyebrow. “Sir?” The boss turned around. “Oh, I know exactly what you’re thinking, Mox. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re given as many opportunities as possible to step up, okie?” His eyelashes brushed.

The employee, however, was not amused. “Not that, sir. It’s just…” The imp rubbed his arm. “...you want us to clean his house for free?” 

Blitzo sighed and walked the other way. He was taking a slow lap around the table. “Ah, Moxxie, Moxxie, Moxxie. Moxster, my guy. My boy. You seem a little confused.” He raised his finger up and shifted to a serious expression. “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for us! This can be our next Edward Scissorhands! Remember that guy?” The employee refuted. “Sir, Edward abused his power from his image and scammed us along with Imp City by forcing us to agree to cheap labor. They revolted and killed him, remember? He’s been dead for months.”

The boss merely shook his head. “Moxxie, I don’t appreciate this attitude of yours at all. It ain’t cute, man. Look, the point is, if we lure him in and send him our loyalty, he could be a valued client for years to come! I need all hands on deck for this one.” The employee still did not approve. “You just said it was voluntary, right? I’m, sorry, but I’m not going to--”

Blitzo slammed his fist on the table and caused everybody in the room to jump out of their seats. 

Even Loona was rattled by the sudden burst of anger. Moxxie stood there wide eyed while Millie put a hand over her mouth. They were in disbelief. The boss began breathing loudly as he stared down the rebellious employee.

After a while, he just chuckled. “Heh, sorry about that, Mox. Haven’t had my fucking coffee yet. But seriously, I need you to come with us. That’s an order.” Moxxie quickly stood upright and nodded. “Yes sir. I apologize for disobeying you. Sorry about that.” Blitzo nodded back and walked out of the room. Every sitting around the table stood up, and Loona quickly made a way for the exit.

Moxxie sighed as he stared down the table. He took a container out of his pocket and popped open some painkillers. He took some and swallowed them. Millie turned to him, raised her finger, and was about to warn him of something, but she decided to turn around and walk out. He was the only team member left in the briefing room, and he was not looking forward to working with Blitzo. 

This was the first time he ever attempted to reject his orders, and it backfired quickly. Why in Satan’s name did it have to be in front of the new girl? Why now!? It didn’t matter now. He couldn’t wait to be back home with her and her only. 

Moxxie didn’t want to work at all today. That truly was a first for him.

\-------

“Oh fuck me. Sorry about the shitty driving, but we’re here.”

Blitzo presented the large dark castle in all its glory. They were parked right by the gates of an overlord’s house. Two guards stood by and noticed the group looking back at them. Millie was fascinated by the size of the building, while Moxxie was blown away by the architecture. They got out of the car and continued looking up.

“My god...The things I would do to live here.” 

That’s called foreshadowing, kids.

The three walked up to the gates and were greeted by a tall demon in a security guard uniform. He loaded his shotgun and caused the three to stop.

“Can I help you?”

Blitzo put his finger on his bottom lip. “Yeah, we’re here for a Stolas. We’re the guys he was thinking of hiring for a contract or two.”

The guard nodded, and escorted them inside.

——

The doors swung open. The security guard signaled for the test to follow, and so they did. A lanky owl with a funny hat and blinding red eyes was in the middle of drinking as he laid on the couch. The curtains were wide open, and the sunlight shone on him like he was a savior. At this stage, he may as well be one, considering the company looked to him.

The owl clapped his hands and the guard stopped dead in his tracks. “Ah! I see you have brought them in. Thank you, Roland. I’ll see you later tonight.” All the guard could do was tip his cap as he turned around and made a way for the exit. The three imps saw him hastily leave and turned back to the owl.

The overlord stood up and rested his glass on the stand. He fixed his hat. “How foolishly rude of me. I apologize, I have not introduced myself to you fine fellows. My name is Stolas, and I am the prince of this district in Hell. And your names are?”

The boss was sweating bullets. This was the first time he ever talked to an overlord. “Uh...B-Blitzo.” The white haired imp followed and raised his hand up. “Moxxie. It’s a pleasure.” 

It wasn’t.

Millie skipped towards Stolas and offered him her hand. “I’m Millie! We’re so happy to see ya’! Blitzo was so desperate to meet ya’, and so were we! We just couldn’t wait to meet you in person, sir. After all, you’re going to help us fix our company, right?” Stolas was thrown back by the sudden guilt trip that Millie had indirectly enforced on him, but he put his hand out and the two shook. “Of course...We shall see how this goes, and from there I will reveal my decision.” They both smiled. Moxxie couldn’t help but get a little upset seeing the new girl get overly friendly with an overlord. That’s always how it starts. For all he knows, she could end up being the guy’s 52nd mistress or something like that. 

Blitzo walked over and offered his hand to the owl. They both shook hands, and Stolas stared into the imp’s eyes. So much so, that he leaned over to get a better look. “Hmm.” The boss couldn’t help but ask, but he tried his best not to offend the potential client. “Um, I hope you don’t mind me asking, my uh...lord, but what are you doing?”

Stolas threw himself back and guffawed, as he gripped hard on Blitzo’s shoulder. He would squeeze and release rapidly, making the imp feel rather uncomfortable with the excessive touching. “I am simply making sure my next hitman has satisfactory focus. I’m glad you made the wise decision of refusing to break eye contact with me, because the deal would have been off.”

All Blitzo could do was focus on his eyes now. He was on cringetastic levels of discomfort right now. “Oh…”. After a while, the owl brushed his cape and continued walking the other direction. He stopped right in front of his couch, and made sure everybody in the back could hear him. “For the two of you, I am sure your superior has provided you enough information. You two will help with the third floor. Dust everything, mop the hardwood, vacuum the carpets, and sweep. Off you two go. I require that me and the ‘head honcho’ remain down here alone.”

Moxxie and Millie nodded, and made their way to the staircase. Moxxie couldn’t help but look over his shoulder and notice the prince locking eyes with him. He quickly turned around and acted like he never even had the thought of looking at Stolas. 

Once the employees walked up the staircase, Stolas quietly chuckled and slouched on the couch. He reached for his glass and continued sipping, while Blitzo just stood there with his anxiety through the roof. After the sip, the owl turned to Blitzo and patted down the seat right next to him. Blitzo obeyed and sat down next to him while Stolas got close to him.

“I’ll be the first to tell you this, because I am already growing quite skeptical of your whole shindig, but your employees are stupid.”

Blitzo groaned, and put his hands to his head. He was already making a bad impression and he couldn’t stand the thought of this deal slipping away. “Ugh, what did Moxxie do this time?” Stolas swirled his glass and looked at the chandelier. “If you are referring to the man-boy, he had a full blown discussion about eye contact right in front of him and looked away from me once I glanced into his soul. Not a very smart aide, I presume.” 

The boss wanted to refute that, because truth is, Moxxie was the most knowledgeable one out of the three. But if he was getting defensive about his presumably dense employee, it would only express how limited their brains were, so he had to fib. “Yeah, he’s getting there, don’t worry about it. He just gets really nervous, ya’ know?” The prince nodded. “As for the...girl...I fear she is just as dense. You did inform them that there wasn’t any ink dried on our deal, yes?” 

“Yeah. She’s just really excited, and I think she was trying to lure you in. I apologize for that.”

Stolas scoffed, and resumed drinking. He stood up after another sip and went for the wine cabinet. He grabbed the bottle that was left open inside and poured another glass. He walked back over to the couch and offered the imp a drink.

“Oh, thank you, your um…majesty.”

The owl put his hand out and snickered. “Please, don’t burden me with such an inaccurate epithet. My majestic days were over when I gave up jousting. You can call me Stolas.” The host smirked and weirded out Blitzo with his glaring red eyes. There he goes again with the eye contact. While he stared into the imp, Stolas took a slow awkward sip and smacked his lips. Then he snapped out of it and tilted his head to the side like nothing happened. “So, Blitz-o..”

“Um, it’s actually pronounced ‘Blitz”, sir. The ‘o’ is silent.” 

Stolas nodded. “Ah, a juicy story. Hopefully you’ll be able to elaborate more on that if this works out.” Blitzo gulped, and tagged his collar while the owl continued smiling. He found amusement in the imp feeling unnerved. 

——

Moxxie and Millie were hard at work, cleaning the counter of the bar that belonged to the third floor. There was a lot of recreational bullshit they had to clean, that it was ridiculous. Moxxie was beginning to think Stolas sent them up there in spite of them. However, Millie had no problem with it. She sang happily to herself as she continued wiping the counter side to side with the rag.

“Never had much faith in love or miracles!  
Never wanna put my heart on the line!  
But swimming in your water is something spiritual!  
I'm born again every time you spend the night!”

Moxxie couldn’t help but turn and stare at her. “Boy, you got some pipes, huh?” Millie instantly looked back at him and giggled. “Nah. I’m just workin’ on it, but I feel like I get worse the more I sing, y’know?” 

The white haired imp hardly believed it. “Pssh, what? I hope you heard yourself, because that was great. Have you ever tried recording a song?” The happiness in Millie’s expression suddenly faded, as she put the rag down on the counter. Moxxie couldn’t help but feel concerned for her. “I tried, but that really didn’t work out, and it’s one of the biggest regrets I had back home.”

Then an idea struck Moxxie’s head. “Hey, you know what? We can keep feeding off of each other’s feedback, and once you feel comfortable enough about giving it another shot, how about we try recording one together?” He swung his arm in excitedness and looked to Millie with hope. The idea itself was very straight forward, but it took longer than expected to reach Moxxie because he couldn’t stop dreaming about stealing the booze in front of the counter and enjoying it with her.

Millie cracked a smile. “I’ll think about it, Mox. Thank you. Hey, after we’re done cleaning, do you wanna hit that room?”

She pointed down the hall, and Moxxie’s eyes widened once he thought he picked up where she pointed to. 

“The dance hall?”

Millie giggled. “No, silly! The gaming room! We didn’t have any games back in the ranch. Damn shame, but I wanna see how it works out.”

For the most part, Moxxie wanted to slap himself in the face and jump out of the window for set himself up for such disappointment, but it was only the second day. He’ll take it.

Millie went back to cleaning, and so did Moxxie. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She took out the phone slightly and peeked at the message on her lock screen.

“MEET ME @ THE SPOT. 9PM. I WANNA TALK 2 U.”

She groaned.


	6. Lil’ Sistah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie sneaks out of the castle and confronts a supposed “friend” who needs her more than ever.

Millie scratched her head as Moxxie continued mashing buttons on the controller. “This is actually pretty fun. What’s this game called again?”

She looked up at the flatscreen TV. “Umm...Hatred?” Moxxie’s dastardly smile grew wider as he continued shooting civilians within the game. Millie giggled as the sounds of their screams filled the room. That’s when Moxxie’s face went blank. He turned to her direction and caused her to change into a nervous expression. “Oh uh...did I do something wrong?”

Moxxie clicked his tongue and chuckled lightly. “I’m just thrown back because you share the same enthusiasm that I do.” She replied with a hand over her eyes and a laugh. “Oh gosh, I’m a lil’ embarrassed right now, forgive me. It kinda felt weird because everybody would just look at me funny back in the South.”

“Really? They’re not that kind of people?”

She shook her head. “Nopers! We have a strong code for hard work, but for some inexplicable reason in Hell, they are strictly against killin’ and stuff.”

“Except for you.”

Millie shrugged and laughed nervously. “Yep, except for me. That’s why I came here, y’know. I mean, sometimes they steal and wrestle each other til’ somebody breaks a limb, but they were never that enthusiastic about Satanism an’ everythin’.”

He blinked.

“Aaaaand that’s the rest of my story in case you were wonderin’.”

Then a phone buzzed in her pocket.

She jumped out of the leather couch. “Hoo boy! Hey Mox, can you do me a favor?” He raised an eyebrow, but Millie still continued despite the momentary pause he just gave. “I just needa get outta here for an hour or two, but I don’t wanna hurt our chances of winnin’ this client, y’know? Can you think of something to get me outta here stealthy?”

The news absolutely sucker punched Moxxie in the crotch. He was glad that they finished early, because that meant he would spend extra time with her during the day. However, that all went to shit because she had to flee the place for God knows what. The worst part about it is that he did not have the heart to tell her no.

He looked around the room, then noticed there was a pile of blankets on the floor. Moxxie then pointed to the pile for Millie to see. “I think I have a good idea of what to do for you…”

———-

A knock came from the door. Moxxie groaned and got himself up from the couch. He walked over and turned the door handle. The imp was surprised to see a sweaty Blitzo look down at him.

“Oh hey. Looks like you guys ain’t doing anything either.”

Moxxie gulped. “Sir, we finished the chores. Trust me, we cleaned every square inch of this pl—“

That’s when the boss burst into laughter as he helped himself inside and closed the door behind him. “Hahaha! It’s alright, Mox! I was just talking to Stolas downstairs and man, I think I shit myself at least twice.”

“Gross.”

“Heh heh, yeeeaaah. But hey, I came here because he said he was going to pick up his family from his daughter’s recital, so I thought, what better way to pass the time than bonding with my beloved employees? Now where is that lovable Millie?”

Moxxie’s eyes narrowed. “Lovable Millie?”

That’s when Blitzo did a double take. “Oh ho ho, no no no, come on Moxxie. Come on now! Me and her? Nah, it wouldn’t work out. Plus, I have a pretty sophisticated taste when it comes to women. I mean...yeah.”

There was an awkward silence that overtook the room and left Moxxie frozen, causing Blitzo to continue on.

“So, how did the performance go, champ? Did she drive home safely?”

Moxxie shrugged, and started making a faint noise.

“Eeeeeee...yes she did. She uhh—texted me once she got there.”

Blitzo crossed his arms and nodded. “Oh. Good, good. Anything umm...happened…between you two?”

Moxxie paused again. He knew that he couldn’t be too blatantly obvious about his feelings for her, so he had to answer as if he was being modest.

“Well, she just said she enjoyed all the songs I did. We ended up talking about a lot of things. Work, life, all that stuff.”

Blitzo had his fist beneath his chin. “Hmm. Insightful shit, huh?”

Moxxie nodded.

He crossed his arms. “Boy, I’m just wondering when she’s going to return. Is she in the dance hall right now?”

That’s when the freckled imp’s pupils dilated. “Umm...I have a confession to make, sir.”

Blitzo gasped and sat himself down on the floor criss-cross. He batted his eyelashes and giggled to himself. “Yeeeeeesssssss?”

Moxxie cleared his throat and put his hands on his back. “She left the castle just now.”

“WHAT!?”

The boss looked out the window, and was shocked to see that his car was still there.

“Wait, where the fuck is she going? Did she say?”

“Nope.”  
————

Millie finally came to a stop after running 2.7 miles into the city. She was absolutely tired and sweaty, but her speed made it possible to arrive within a whopping fifteen minutes. 

“Ugh...fuckin’ Hell…”

She looked up and groaned by the sight of an above average sized imp in a long elegant looking blue coat and a black top hat.

A high pitched voice with a New York accent came out of him. “I’m pretty frrrrrreakin’ peeved, you know that?”

Millie nodded as she continued breathing heavily. “G-g-gimme a minute.”

The imp stepped forward and held his umbrella up. “No, I will NOT give you a minute. What the FUCK, Millie? You were like a lil’ sistah to me!”

She groaned. “I’m always the lil’ sister, aren’t I? Everywhere I go…even the Rogue Demon only thinks of me as a little sister.”

He put his hands up. “Well whaddaya’ want me to do about it? We’ve been fighting together side to side for four years, Mills! When I picked you off the streets, you said you looked up to me. I was your guardian, your mentor, your blood, and this is the shit you pull on me!? You’re annoyin’ the shit outta me just like a sistah would!”

Millie scoffed. “I gave you boys the two-week notice. The hell am I supposed to do, Ro? I had to get outta the streets eventually, you should know that!”

He rubbed his eyes. “Y’know what? Fuck it. Lemme just get straight to the point. We were thinkin’ about it for a long time, and we could really use the help. Ever since you left us to die, our turf’s been compromised, and we’re bouta get kicked out of here in like a week, which is why we need you. We need a last resort. We need a natural born killah! We need Millie the Hillbilly.” 

He walked up to her and kissed her hand. She sighed and took her hand away. The Rogue Demon looked up in disbelief. “Ro, I can’t do it. I gave ya’ boys nothin’ but my all and yet nobody bothered to defend the city when I left. Everybody made my hard work go to waste, and I don’t like it when y’all waste things.”

She turned around and crept out of there while Ro cleared his throat.

“Fifty million dollahs.”

Millie turned around. “Hm?”

“Fifty million dollahs.” He took a briefcase out of his coat and opened it up. Stacks of money were inside the briefcase, and it radiated a golden glow in Millie’s eyes.

“How bout it, Mills? Can we have our girl back one more time? Please?”

She gave some thought to it, then realized something. The imp walked forward and looked down at the cash. She thought about all the things she can buy, and all the power and influence that she can hold over Imp City. With this ultimate contract, she could become a queen in the crime business.

But she scoffed and turned back around.

“Thems ones, sweetie. You boys ain’t that bright.”

The Rogue Demon sighed and closed it. He threw the briefcase seven yards to the right and shook his fist at her. “Ya’ fucked up, Millie! Ya’ hear me? Ya’ done fucked up!”

———

Millie crawled back into the window once she played a little game of parkour with the castle’s exterior. She was able to somehow climb back into the window with the strength of her hands and the otherworldly grip she had on her. The imp closed the window behind her.

She looked around. Nobody was there.

Then the door swung open. It was Stolas, and he was visibly pissed. Blitzo and Moxxie were right behind him as well. 

However, they all gasped in disbelief when they saw that Millie was right there. Stolas raised an eyebrow.

“Young lady, where in the Nine Circles of Hell were you?”

She laughed nervously. “Sorry, sir. I was so into this game and stuff and I uhh...lost track of time. Forgive me, your Highness.

Stolas shook his head and signaled for the exit. “You were about to miss the most FANTASTIC DINNER OF YOUR LIFE!” The owl’s angry expression quickly booted into an enthusiastic smile during that sentence.

———-

Blitzo drove back to the office. They were entangled in city traffic, but were a good three minutes away from coming back.

“Fucking shit, that was brutal.”

Moxxie looked to the rearview mirror. “Huh? I thought it went pretty well. It seemed like he liked u—“

“Not that, Moxxie. The guy is an absolute creep. I don’t like the way he talks, nor the way he approaches people. Definitely hasn’t seen the sun in years.”

Millie hummed to herself as she remained in the backseat. After a full brake stop, Blitzo turned to the back.

“So, Millie, what the fuck happened back there?”

She sat there nervously. “Umm...I just had to uhh...make sure there weren’t any threats to your car, sir!”

The bullshit excuse did not convince Moxxie, but it did convince Blitzo. “Oh! Why thank you, Mills! Finally, an employee that actually gives a rats ass about me! You know, I think you’re going to be around for a long time.”

She clapped to herself. “Oh yes! That’s all I want, thank you sir!”

Moxxie turned back to her. She smiled and stuck her tongue out, receiving a chortle from the imp.

Blitzo sighed. “Man, I just hope these next couple of weeks will end up faster than usual. We really need to get business drumming up right now. I heard there’s going to be an intense turf battle this month. Better stay prepared, y’know?

No comment from Millie.

“Sir, when are we going to find a way to enter the living world by ourselves?”

Blitzo still had his eyes focused on the road, despite the fact that they were stuck in unbearable traffic. “The book to open the portal costs like hundreds of millions, Moxxie. We’re lucky enough to have a witch doctor by our side. So I guess we just have to take this one step at a time.”

Moxxie nodded.

“Do you think Stolas might have a book like that? He’s pretty high in the hierarchy around he—-“

Blitzo pumped the brakes hard, causing Moxxie to slam his face onto the front of the car. 

“Holy shit…”

Moxxie didn’t know it at first, but that was essentially his answer.

———

The door unlocked and Moxxie opened the door for Millie. She was in a somber mood. Once the imp closed the door behind him, Moxxie had to question her sudden mood change.

“What’s wrong?”

She shook her head and pouted a little. “Nothin’. Just...feeling weird. Can I be perfectly honest with you, man?”

They both sat down on the couch. “Shoot away.”

She rubbed her neck. “I got a call from my best bud. I used to fight in the turf wars with him, and he was not happy with me leavin’ and everythin’. He offered me fifty million to come back and fight a completely lost war for em’, but I declined.”

Moxxie’s eyes widened. “Woah.”

“Did I make the right choice?”

Moxxie thought to himself and came to a pretty reasonable conclusion. “Look, you had to do what you had to do. Was the war lost when you left?”

She shrugged. “No, it was lost when I left em’ alone.

He crossed his arms. “I see. Well here’s the thing, turf wars amount to nothing. It is just a vicious cycle to determine just how many people can get killed in a day. You knew that and you left that shitstorm as fast as you could.” Millie giggled at the used term. “Excuse me for my language, but it’s the truth. That guy can’t break out of it, and that’s completely on him. There’s just some people you can’t save.”

Millie’s eyes squinted. “Wait, I thought this was about me?”

Moxxie paused. “Yeaaaah. Sorry. But yeah, you should be fine.” The imp raised himself from the couch. “You want anything?”

Millie shook her head. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Moxxie nodded and went back to the kitchen, and Millie couldn’t stop smiling. For the past few days, she felt like she had nobody by her side to support her. Her own family is scared of her, her old gang peers have resented her for leaving them on their own, and she is still struggling to adapt to city life, but the fierce nature of everyone and everything inside it made it feel disheartening for her. She remembered when she used to lie on the green grass and stare at the blood moon with her siblings, but now everything was changing fast for her. And yet, there was one kind imp that helped her with all that.

And it felt like one was all she needed.


End file.
